You never know what the future will hold
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Myka is affected by an artifact, its shows her, her own future and it is not a great one, the loss of all that she will hold dear, but she may be able to change it if she remembers the vision. Three different versions, with three different endings.
1. Version 1 Happy

**You never know what the future will hold**

_Hey this is my first Warehouse 13 fanfiction, I posted this version awhile ago on tumblr but thought I might put it up here. I really like Pete/Myka pairing and this just came to me randomly and decided I needed to share with you guys. Hope you like. There are three different versions of this story each has a different ending this version 1 hope you like._

_Haylie Myers_

_I have written three versions of this with three different endings_

**Version 1 – Happy**

Myka stumbles across an artifact and accidently activates it, she is knocked unconscious she is shown a vision in the vision someone shows her a vision of the future _it is about 5-10 years in the future, she sees herself with a 5-7 year old daughter, then something happens to her daughter (Patricia) (artifact related) and she dies in her arm. Future Myka's screaming "Not my daughter, you can't take my daughter, you already took her father!"_

Myka's still trying to focus on and realize what she's seen, it can't be it looked so much like her but her daughter also reminded her of someone else, but that's not possible their not like that, they would never. Then she remembers that someone actually showed her this vision she turns to them and asks "how could you show me this, _i would never survive loosing another partner_"

The person is like "that's the thing you don't handle it, you leave the warehouse after Pete's death with another note saying that you couldn't handle loosing another partner and you need to leave cause you couldn't continue to work and gain another partner just to lose them too. With Claudia's help you disappear so even the regents can't find you, she knows everything and why you really have to leave. She gives you a new identity (Myka Berlat (Berring-Latimer, only her and Claudia know her new last name is an abbreviation)). She then takes all your and Pete's money and adds it to a new account untraceable to the originals ones. You go somewhere new to start a new life."

"Ok I get all that, it makes sense but Pete and I aren't like that, we don't even like each other that way" Myka interrupts

The person continues "you may not be yet but at some point in time you two got together, but you were only together for a few short months before he dies."

"Ok, but you said there was a reason you were showing me all this" Myka interrupts again.

So the Person Continues again "So there is a reason and it is that you can stop it from happening"

"But how can I do that, I don't even understand that well but what if this what you did last time and all it did was allow me to know it's coming but wasn't able to fix it then, what makes you think i can change it now" Myka asks

They answer "don't think just remember what happens and try to change it, it's all you can hope "

"Ok, but who are you?" asks Myka

The person just disappears.

As Myka awakens she sees Pete leaning over her making sure she's ok with a worried look on his face. Then without thinking about she just acts on impulse and kisses him. Everyone's there watching and wondering if she's ok, well obliviously she is. Then they all start cheering them and that's when Myka realizes what she did and that Pete's actually kissing her back. She then thinks to her herself well I must have changed it cause according to the vision no-one knew about them being together and now they obviously do.

_She must have changed it and even if she still looses Pete, she will most likely not lose her daughter as she will be able to save her from the artifact and she won't leave her family at the warehouse and they be there to help her with whatever comes to pass._

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Please review if you get the chance_**

**_Until next time _**

**_~Haylie Myers~_**


	2. Version 2 Kinda Sad

_Hey_

_Here it is, second chapter, version two. It's the kinda sad one. _

_I finally got around to typing it up. Hope you like it. _

_If you haven't seen the show Primeval: New World, you should its amazing my currents stories are about that. _

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who been reading this. Thanks to the two guests Who left reviews. _

_Thanks to sibunapuzzler22 for favouriting and subscribing. Also thanks to JulesLillianTellar for subscribing. _

_Hope you enjoy it. _

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

**Version 2 – Kinda Sad**

Myka stumbles across an artifact and accidently activates it, she is knocked unconscious she is shown a vision in the vision someone shows her a vision of the future _it is about 5-10 years in the future, she sees herself with a 5-7 year old daughter, then something happens to her daughter (Patricia) (artifact related) and she dies in her arm. Future Myka's screaming "Not my daughter, you can't take my daughter, you already took her father!"_

Myka's still trying to focus on and realize what she's seen, it can't be it looked so much like her but her daughter also reminded her of someone else, but that's not possible their not like that, they would never. Then she remembers that someone actually showed her this vision she turns to them and asks "how could you show me this, _i would never survive loosing another partner"_

The person is like "that's the thing you don't handle it, you leave the warehouse after Pete's death with another note saying that you couldn't handle loosing another partner and you need to leave cause you couldn't continue to work and gain another partner just to lose them too. With Claudia's help you disappear so even the regents can't find you, she knows everything and why you really have to leave. She gives you a new identity (Myka Berlat (Berring-Latimer, only her and Claudia know her new last name is an abbreviation)). She then takes all your and Pete's money and adds it to a new account untraceable to the originals ones. You go somewhere new to start a new life."

"Ok I get all that, it makes sense but Pete and I aren't like that, we don't even like each other that way" Myka interrupts

The person continues "you may not be yet but at some point in time you two got together, but you were only together for a few short months before he dies."

"Ok, but you said there was a reason you were showing me all this" Myka interrupts again.

So the Person Continues again "So there is a reason and it is that you can stop it from happening"

"But how can I do that, I don't even understand that well but what if this what you did last time and all it did was allow me to know it's coming but wasn't able to fix it then, what makes you think i can change it now" Myka asks

They answer "don't think just remember what happens and try to change it, it's all you can hope "

"Ok, but who are you?" asks Myka

They just disappear.

Next thing she hears is Pete yelling at her if she's ok.

She awakens to hearing Pete calling for her to wake up, everyone is standing around her.

"What happened?" asks Myka

"You came into contact with an artefact" they tell her

Must have been what gave me vision she thinks to herself.

"Then what happened?" asks Myka

"We'll you just fainted, only Pete was there at first" they say

"apparently you were mumbling stuff, But he couldn't what you were saying" they continue

Myka looks at Pete, there's a look there on his face and in his eyes, she has an idea what she said and she reckons he did hear it but won't say. (Thank goodness).

They continue "we've been trying to wake for hours, we were just about to call a doctor, or take you to a hospital, but luckily you woke up"

"Do you remember what happened?" asks Mrs Frederick

"Not really, it was like a dream, you can't really remember it anymore" Myka replies

Jinks doesn't speak up knowing something's going on that they don't want the others to know about.

"We'll if feeling ok, we shall leave you to rest" they say

They start to leave, Pete stays. Claudia and Jinks are the last to leave, with a short passing between the four and a promise to let them know what's going on if need be, Claudia and Jinks leave.

Pete and Myka are now alone. Myka tells Pete they need to talk and they need to go somewhere else more private, so they leave Leelas and find somewhere more private to talk. Pete tells her he heard her screaming things about loosing a daughter and her father as well as his name and the name Patty.

She tells him everything that happened while she was unconscious, what she saw and what she talked about with this unknown person 'artefact'.

She then leans over and kisses him, she hopes she doesn't scare him but as she starts to pull away he pulls her closer and kisses her back with just as much passion.

Afterwards they talk about what to do next, they decide they obviously want to be together,but they really don't wont to tell the others just yet, they want to keep it to themselves. They also don't want it to change or get weird with the others if they tell them.

But they don't want to keep it a secret in case the vision does come true and they don't want to follow the same path if it leads to Pete and Patty's deaths.

They decide to tell Claudia and Jinks as they do need to tell them something and it should hopefully change the outcome.

Within a few months Pete still dies. Myka still decides to leave with no contact anyone, but Claudia and Jinks know where she is and stopby on occasion at least once a year not letting her be alone and making sure they are able to change the outcome. They were there when the incident with Patty was supposed to happen and are able save her and contain the artefact.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Please review, if you get the chance._

_Also please Subscribe so you can be notified when i add version 3. _

_Haylie Myers_


End file.
